This invention relates to cross bows as used by sportsmen and hunters for shooting of arrows (bolts) or pellets, and more specifically to projectile slide-pushers and movable bow fastening devices for such cross bows.
A known cross bow has a rigidly mounted bow on the end of the stock which incorporates a trigger mechanism for releasing a taut bow string so as to shoot a projectile therefrom.
The first considerable disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that the known cross bows are divided into two groups, namely, arrow shooting cross bows and pellet shooting cross bows, each of which can shoot only one type of projectile - arrows or pellets, but not both types from the same cross bow.
The second disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that a bow string should be waxed after every several shots, and even after this, its life is very short because of a friction between the string and the barrel.
The third disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that for good accuracy of the cross bow, the bow string should be at exactly a 90.degree. angle to the barrel, and it should be pulled back evenly for each shot.
The fourth disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that the known cross bow always has only one bow draw weight because the distance between the bow and the catch of the bow string is the same for each particular cross bow.
The fifth disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that it is not easy to return the bow string to its initial uncocked position without shooting, if desired, after the cross bow was cocked.